


Я верну тебе музыку

by Tajlina



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Pekhov, Пехов
Genre: Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tajlina/pseuds/Tajlina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вольфганг Амадей Моцарт и не подозревал, что совершил страшную ошибку, согласившись стать одним из Даханавар</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я верну тебе музыку

Осторожное прикосновение к шее. Прохладные пальцы пробегают по теплой нежной коже от подбородка вниз, туда, где расшнурованный воротник рубашки открывает ключицу. Ногти, длинные, с острыми кончиками, легко царапают. Не больно, нет. Скорее неприятно. В другое время, возможно, Вольфгангу такая ласка бы понравилась, но сейчас меньше всего на свете хотелось быть рядом с этой женщиной, чьи черты лица напоминали о греческих статуях богинь и нимф. Заметив, как сжались губы Моцарта, Фелиция мелодично засмеялась и сделала шаг назад. Зашуршали пышные юбки темно-синего платья, расшитого жемчугом. За карими глазами старейшины Даханавар раскачивалась бархатная темно-фиолетовая пустота. Вольфганг будто смотрел на закрытую на дюжину стальных засовов тяжелую дубовую дверь: ни капли эмоций, ни намека на чувство не проникало оттуда; Фелиция сама решала, что показывать посторонним.

— Да, я понял, — продолжая прерванный разговор, ответил Вольфганг. Гречанка отступила еще на шаг, и его напряженные плечи дрогнули и опустились. Моцарт прикрыл глаза, пытаясь заглушить собственные мысли.

Нельзя читать, нет, после захода солнца, Вриколакос, каретой добираться часа два, говорить, слушать, слушать, слушать, чтобы передать, ненавижу ее, пусть провалится к чертям, пусть всегда будет рядом, ничего не слышно, очень громко, пока она тут, не заходят.

Моцарт попытался вобрать в себя тишину Фелиции. С каждым вдохом безуспешно втягивал ее в легкие, но нет... только в груди стало больно от слишком большого количества воздуха. С каждым выдохом тишина покидала тело, мысли Вольфганга и повисала, невидимая, между ним и старейшиной.

Фелиция вдруг развернулась и застучала каблуками по отполированному до зеркального блеска паркету в сторону двери. Взявшись за ручку, она на длину одного вдоха остановилась и сочувственно сказала:  
— Бедный мальчик... Но ничего, ты совсем скоро привыкнешь.

***  
За темно-синим платьем закрылась дверь.  
Моцарт недолго оставался один. Этого времени не хватило даже, чтобы удивиться и распознать в себе напряжение от того, что его назвали мальчиком: такого вот уже давно никто себе не позволял. Впрочем, как он знал, Фелиции было несколько сотен лет, и для нее новообращенный, должно быть, действительно казался ребенком. За те три недели, что он провел с Даханавар, с Вольфгангом все время кто-то был из кровных братьев. Или он учился, узнавая необходимую информацию о кланах и их запутанных положениях, или присутствовал на встречах, где должен был как можно незаметнее сканировать, чтобы потом сообщить Фелиции или Констанс, насколько мысли других киндрэт совпадали с со словами. Вольфганг даже не ел один. С ним на охоту неизменно ходил Альберт: как более старший он мог дать много полезных советов предостеречь от ошибок, пару раз выручил, когда Моцарт, забывшись, впивался клыками в горло очередной жертве, предназначенной стать ужином, и не замечал ночной патруль. Люди не были страшны киндрэт, но пришлось бы их убить, а исчезновение стражников всегда вызывало ненужный переполох. Горожане становились осторожнее и реже выходили по вечерам — ни одному из кланов это было не нужно. Альберт оказался интересным собеседником, увлекающимся современной музыкой и театром, он смело рассуждал о трансформации оперы, выдвигал неожиданные предположения... Пожалуй, у него был только один недостаток: слишком много громких мыслей. За это Вольфганг, так и не научившийся полностью их блокировать, готов был его убить. Останавливало неминуемое наказание и понимание того, что сканэр, тем более такой сильный, как он, клану Даханавар очень нужен, поэтому место Альберта займет кто-то другой. И в то, что этот кто-то будет думать тише или не думать совсем, Моцарт не верил.

Вместо Фелиции почти разу же вошла Диана, веселая говорливая блондинка с хитрыми искорками в светло-серых глазах. Она напоминала Вольфгангу его первую любовь: девочку, сидевшую в церкви через две скамейки. Она во время службы все время теребила туго заплетенную косичку, а выходя, улыбалась ему уголками губ. Моцарт так и не узнал ее имени, не решился даже заговорить. Диана была так похожа на образ из прошлого, что если бы он не знал, что ей чуть больше восьмидесяти лет, то решил бы, что получил второй шанс, чтобы попробовать быть счастливым. Но нет, знание о возрасте ничего не изменило: пара минут в одной комнате с Дианой, поток ее мыслей у него в голове, и одно только предположение о том, чтобы полюбить, стало казаться абсурдным.

— Я принесла твой костюм, — сказала она, сваливая прямо на обеденный стол ворох одежды. — Словен будет ждать вас с Констанс в одиннадцать, переодевайся, я пока принесу тебе ужин.

Моцарт медленно, отстраненно потянулся к поясу штанов. Пальцы двигались автоматически, выполняя привычные действия. Контроль мозга едва ли был нужен для этого и раньше, а сейчас задуматься о том, как расстегивать пряжку или куда положить смятую несвежую рубашку: хоть Диана и ушла, но в соседней комнате были... да, точно, Карл с Дмитрием, играли в вист, и их эмоции не давали Вольфгангу ни на чем сосредоточиться.

Жульничаешь, азарт, обида, скоро закат, поесть, брюнетку, точно, брюнетку, черт, какая была карта до этого, не отвлекайся, картина явно неудачная, правда, фэри разучились рисовать, да ну, точно, твоя взяла, поесть бы, кому нужен этот осенний сад с яблоками, будто смотрят, красные бока, наблюдают, сдавай, нет, твоя очередь.

Мятая одежда валялась на полу. Под босыми ступнями паркет казался ледяным, и Вольфганг бессмысленно топтался на месте, надевая чистые штаны. Теплее от этого не становилось, а процесс растягивался. Отголоски из соседней комнаты вызывали головную боль, медленно разливающуюся от правого виска. «Ставь щиты, — говорила Фелиция, заставляя в шестой раз перечитывать главу, написанную, кажется, совершенно безумным автором, который путал времена, не считал нужным использовать предлоги и в одном предложении высказывал противоречащие друг другу мысли, — иначе сгоришь. Я и почти все главы кланов хорошо защищают свои мысли, но общаться тебе придется не с нами. Перечитай еще раз, сосредоточься...» И Моцарт читал — громко, потому что так он еще мог услышать себя, представлял воду, лучи света, мысленно складывал из тяжелых валунов стену, чертил магические знаки и читал заклинания, но лучше не становилось. Стоило Фелиции уйти, как ей на смену приходил кто-то из клана, и тогда от чужих эмоций было никуда не деться. Все даханавар были неуловимо похожи друг на друга, но и отличались очень сильно. Присутствие некоторых из них Моцарту казалось надругательством над его сознанием: столько грязи, похоти, жестокости было в их мыслях, что они сами казались липкими, склизкими и обжигающими одновременно. Вольфганг старался держаться от этих братьев как можно дальше и все пытался понять объяснения из уже выученной на память главы.

Моцарт любил жизнь. Пусть даже такую, какую многие бы назвали существованием: никогда не видеть солнечный свет, вечно испытывать голод и, чтобы прокормиться, убивать других людей. Вольфганг хотел открывать глаза — не важно, будет за окном рассвет или полночное звездное небо — и двигаться, общаться, узнавать новое, творить... Когда к нему, умирающему, пришла Констанс и предложила стать одним из киндрэт, он согласился не задумываясь. Ведь это отдаляло темноту и забвение еще очень, очень надолго. Не видеть старых друзей? У него и не было их почти. Попрощаться с семьей? Что ж, чем-то нужно жертвовать, а это расставание и так было неминуемо.  
И Вольфганг совершил страшную ошибку, согласившись. Он оказался сканэром, эмпатом, способным считывать тончайшие оттенки чужих чувств и узнавать мимолетные мысли. Теперь в его голове, где, сколько он себя помнил, звучала музыка, стоял гул чужих эмоций. Непрекращающийся, только меняющий интенсивность и содержание, он заглушал все, и лишь изредка до Моцарта доносились невнятные отрывки мелодий.

Он всю жизнь сосредотачивался не на том, говорила Фелиция, шагая по ярко освещенной свечами гостиной. Мог бы, даже не будучи киндрэт, читать людей, а вместо этого отдавал всего себя музыке. В те часы, когда они со старейшиной оставались вдвоем, Моцарт слышал музыку почти четко, и, помолчи Фелиция несколько минут, записал бы ноты хоть на белой кружевной скатерти, хоть на страницах ветхой книги, хоть прямо на собственных запястьях начертил ножом нотный стан и заполнил его аккордами... Но свое время гречанка ценила очень высоко и тратить на глупые бесполезные паузы — фэриартос так поступали, да, но кто воспринимал клан Александра всерьез? — не собиралась. Вольфганг ненавидел ее за это.

Вот и сейчас он на краю сознания улавливал мелодию. Она была знакомой, казалось еще чуть-чуть, и Вольфганг вспомнит, какие клавиши нажать, чтобы повторить ее, но Карл с Дмитрием заспорили из-за упавшей под стол карты, доказывая друг другу, было ли это попыткой сжульничать.

«Замолчите, пожалуйста, замолчите, — мысленно просил Моцарт, вслушиваясь в музыку. — Квартсекстаккорд... нет, нет, септаккорд, потом...» — но различить что-то еще было невозможно.

Вошла Диана с хрустальным кубком, наполненным до краев теплой кровью.  
— Ужин, Вольфганг, — улыбнулась она, не подозревая, что Моцарт чувствует сейчас не аппетит, а желание разорвать ей глотку. — Карета уже внизу. Через четверть часа спустится Констанс.

***  
Дни сливались друг с другом, наполненные чужими мыслями, поручениями Фелиции и все более редкими и тихими отголосками музыки. Моцарт балансировал на грани безумия, четко выполняя минимум необходимых действий. Иногда ему казалось, что эта грань давно пройдена, что нужно только задержаться где-нибудь подольше, подождать, пока солнце покажется из-за горизонта — и всё... Не убить себя, а всего лишь уладить небольшую формальность: он был мертв и так, дважды.

Вольфганг медленно брел по яблоневому саду. Точь-в-точь такому, как на картине в резиденции Даханавар. Ночь в начале сентября была удивительно теплой. На деревьях висели яблоки, на их блестящих боках отражался лунный свет, а через каких-нибудь пару часов, солнце позолотит ярко-красную с мелкими желтыми точками кожицу. Не такой уж и плохой вид, подходит на роль последнего. Можно было, конечно, найти и что-то более красивое, например, отправиться в горы или поехать к озеру, но Моцарту отчего-то захотелось посмотреть на старый сад. Каждый день видя картину, он незаметно полюбил это место. Узнать, кто из подопечных Александра рисовал пейзаж, было несложно. Оказалось, что София запечатлела реальный сад, который, к тому же, находился недалеко от резиденции Даханавар.

Он был давно заброшен, и нападавшие сухие ветки, которые никто не убирал, потрескивали под ногами. Вольфганг, повинуясь внезапному порыву, сорвал одно яблоко, разломил его пополам и поднес к носу, наслаждаясь запахом.

— Здравствуй, — раздалось из-за спины.

Моцарт оглянулся. У искривленного ствола старой яблони стоял молодой светловолосый мужчина. Он подбрасывал вверх яблоко, ловил, снова подбрасывал. Вольфганг уже достаточно изучил киндрэт, чтобы понять: незнакомцу на самом деле много, очень много лет.

— Иноканоан, — представился тот, и Моцарт вспомнил, что читал про клан Иллюзий и про его главу, который появляется, когда ему взбредет в голову, и так же исчезает, мало интересуясь политикой остальных киндрэт.

Иноканоан приблизился и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Бедный мальчик, — в точности повторил он фразу Фелиции, только интонации были другими. Вольфганг чувствовал сострадание, сожаление и странную теплоту. — Ты больше не слышишь музыку.

Моцарт не мог отвести взгляд от желто-зеленых глаз Иноканоана. За ними, как и у Фелиции, была пустота. Но не холодная пустота крохотной тюремной камеры, а что-то огромное, не имеющее границ... Сделай туда шаг — будешь свободен.

— Да, — тихо признал он и покачал головой, развеивая иллюзию. В глаза Иноканоана больше не хотелось падать. — Даже когда рядом нет никого, когда ничто не мешает, я ее не слышу. Только монотонный гул, будто кто-то нажал ре контроктавы, и звук все продолжается, продолжается...

На плечо легла теплая ладонь, и Моцарт замолчал. В воздухе вдруг запахло яблоками, как если бы из них варили в большом котле варенье. Вольфганг помнил, как в детстве наблюдал за слугами, перемешивающими большими деревянными ложками желто-коричневую массу. Тогда вся кухня пропитывалась этим запахом, и еще несколько дней, входя туда, можно было его почувствовать.

— Ты попал не в тот клан, Вольфганг, — грустно сказал Иноканоан. — Творец может чувствовать, что угодно: огонь, воду, смерть, чужие эмоции... Но если отнять у него возможность творить, они убьют его очень быстро, — Мастер Иллюзий взъерошил каштановые волосы Моцарта. — Ты даже внешне не похож на сканэра, — он хмыкнул, — не блондин. Фелиция хотела перехитрить всех, усилить свой клан, решила, что до нее просто никто не додумался, и можно... — яблоко с глухим стуком упало на землю, и вторая рука Иноканоана оказалась на пояснице Вольфганга.

Теплота его голоса, тепло рук и дыхание, так близко щекочущее лицо, вернули из памяти картины детства.

Бегом, давай тут, зачем останавливаешься, мама я залезу, высоко, не страшно, страшно, качается, яблоки с хрустом ломаются пополам, сладкий сок, кислый, шершавая кора, ладони поцарапал, что ты наделал, прости, принес тебе, люблю, жарко, надо домой, папа, спешить, пока не пришел.

Иноканоан надавил на затылок Вольфганга и коснулся губами его губ. Моцарт хотел было возмутиться, потому что нель... И услышал музыку. Четко, ясно, как будто стоял в опере перед оркестром и дирижировал. Потянулся к Иноканоану — заиграли громче скрипки — прижался сильнее, всем телом — вступила виолончель — поцеловал снова, уже сам, жадно впиваясь в губы, слушая соло флейты. Иноканоан сделал шаг — и они потеряли равновесие, упав на траву. В спину Моцарта больно давило яблоко, шею колола какая-то ветка, но это не имело значения: главное было не отпускать Иноканоана, продолжать слышать музыку. Оркестр играл новую мелодию, быстрее, отчетливее — хотя, казалось, отчетливее уже нельзя: ноты горели на коже Вольфганга, вспыхивали под закрытыми веками. Он не понял, как Иноканаон стянул с него штаны, лишь где-то на краю сознания отметил, когда Мастер Иллюзий начал двигаться внутри — вступили ударные — и продолжал слушать музыку, жадно впитывая каждый звук, как голодающий, получивший вдруг превосходное рагу с мясом.

Они лежали на спине. Постепенно начинала ощущаться сырость от земли. Где-то слева упало с ветки спелое яблоко. Оркестр стих. Дыхание стало спокойным. Но музыка не пропала. Едва-едва слышно флейта наигрывала: «Соль-фа-ми-до-ре соль-ми-фа-си-ре-фа...»

— Скоро рассвет, — первым заговорил Иноканоан, поворачиваясь на бок и приподнимаясь на локте. — Можешь уйти со мной, можешь остаться и сгореть, как собирался.  
Моцарт открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но не произнес ни слова. Только одно было важно, только одно, но он не мог найти в себе силы спросить: слишком страшно если... Но Иноканоан, казалось, прочитал его мысли.

— Я не смогу ни сделать тебя фэриартос, ни превратить в лигаментиа. Ты навсегда останешься эмпатом и будешь жить в мире, переполненном чужими чувствами и мыслями, — он поднялся на ноги. — Я могу только пообещать тебе музыку, — и протянул ладонь.

Вольфганг, искренне улыбнувшись впервые за несколько месяцев, взял Иноканоана за руку. Ради того, чтобы вновь слышать свою музыку, он был готов на что угодно. Вольфгангу не было дела до того, почему Мастер Иллюзий решил ему помочь, его не интересовало, что они будут делать дальше. Моцарт был благодарен, что после того, как умер три раза, в четвертый — жил.


End file.
